the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/Some HOA info (Rumors on the Internet)
Hey everyone! Before I begin, I will just say this: 'These are just rumors I heard on the internet, I'm not responsible for anything that does happen.' Okay so here are the rumors: The finale will be on Friday, April 12, 2013. That is believable because season 3 premires in Ireland on April 15. And probably England too if it hasn't already. Plus, the season has dragged on (I still love it though) and it has been it's longest season yet. It's gotta end at some point, unfortuneatly. Fabian gets sick for an episode. I just recently heard this one. This could ''happen. I mean, from the promos for this week coming's episodes, it looks like Fabian finds out about Patricia being on Team Evil. And now this may sound far fetched but maybe Patricia would do something to Fabian for finding out about her side switch, like attempting to make him a sinner, or making him sick. '''Mara will be the next sinner.' Well, it's possible. She's not involved with Sibuna, she trusts Patricia as well. Patricia could easily bring her to the gatehouse while she's sinning, like pride. Pride that she humilitated Jerome in the school play. KT escapes the gatehouse without being turned into a sinner. This I do believe. Only because in the promos for the week's episode show that she's with Sibuna and it doesn't look like she's evil. Nina comes back to Anubis House and she's the Sinner of Anger. I don't believe this rumor. But I've been hearing that she comes back because somebody tricked her into believing that Joy and Fabian are dating. Well for starters, Nina broke up with him! It shouldn't matter who he dates. So why would she come back anyways? And, come on, do you really think she'd be that dumb into letting Victor brin her to the gatehouse? Oh I forgot to say that Victor would be the one to change her into a sinner. Yeah, I don't believe it and few people do. Fabian gets jealous that Jerome and Joy are dating and because of his jealousy he gets changed into a sinner. -___- Really? 1) Jerome and Joy aren't even dating yet! 2) Fabian rejected Joy when she asked him out so what would make anyone think that he'd get jealous. 3) WE ALREADY ''HAVE ''THE SINNER OF JEALOUSY!!! Patricia is the sinner of jealousy! Fabian would have to be spiteful, show pride in something, or be angry to be a sinner. Nina comes back for the finale of House of Anubis. I don't think it's likely. Nathalia Ramos is working on other things and Nina wouldn't put everyone in harm like that just for her own reasons. And by harm I mean Eddie's presence + Nina's presence = Uh-oh. Fabian will be the next sinner. That's possible. Like my response for him being sick, he could be angry at Patricia and he'd be a sinner. I'll just say if he becomes a sinner, comment about this if your with me when I say Evil Fabian + Red Sinner eyes = OMFG HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And that's all I got so far! Let me know what you think of these rumors! -Haley, bringing you all the latest gossip about House of Anubis- PS Please don't edit this if it allows you to, I worked a long time on this and I'll get very mad if you do. Thanks. Category:Blog posts